1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video gaming devices. In particular, the present invention relates to side-by-side placement of video gaming devices in close proximity, one to the other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Video amusement and gaming machines, such as video slot or poker machines, are becoming ever more popular due to their sophistication and attractiveness. In modern casinos one can find row after row of video gaming machines. Prior art video gaming machines are housed in conventional cabinets each with a cathode ray tube (CRT) or TV-monitor having a video screen prominently located at the front of the machine. The sides and back of the cabinet are closed and may include openings or doors to provide access to the interior. Video slot machines typically also include a pull handle on one side. The machines are installed side by side, with an appropriate spacing between the machines for any side-mounted handles that may be present. Frequently, two machines are placed back-to-back to form double rows of machines and appropriate passageways which provide space for players and foot traffic.
Video displays incorporating cathode ray tubes (CRTs) form images from individual picture elements (pixels) arranged side-by-side in a series of parallel lines. Various signals are produced to control the formation of a displayed image, including horizontal and vertical scanning signals, video signals, and color signals (where appropriate). These signals form the image by turning a beam of electrons on and off (or three beams in a color display) while electromagnetically bending the beam to move it back and forth, and up and down across a CRT phosphor or video screen.
The various signals used to control the electron beam in a CRT are of a magnitude sufficient to radiate beyond the confines of the CRT itself. Such radiation has heretofore been restricted within the boundaries of the video display cabinet. However, with the increased use of microprocessors and computer driven devices, video displays have become more and more prominent. As a result, the need arises to save space by placing video displays closer and closer together.
Two factors limit the extent to which devices employing CRTs in general and video gaming machines in particular could be moved closer together. The first limitation is the width of the cabinet housing the video screen, i.e. the cabinet must necessarily be wider than the width of the screen and it must have a depth which at least nominally exceeds the overall length of the CRT.
Secondly, by moving the CRTs closer and closer together, annoying interference and crosstalk of increasing magnitude between them are produced. An example of such interference can be observed in retail stores where television sets are sold. Typically, dozens of such television sets are arrayed on a series of shelves. An effort is made in such stores to keep all of the television sets tuned to the same channel to mitigate, and thereby mask the effects of interference between the television sets. Such interference results from radiation emitted by the sets due to their close proximity.
Operators of gaming establishments, such as casinos, are subject to vigorous competition amongst each other as well as from competing industries such as state or privately operated lotteries, state authorized race betting, etc. They are also subject to stringent governmental regulations. For example, the state of New Jersey requires a particular number of square feet of nongaming space to be provided by the operator of a gambling establishment for each square foot of gaming space within the establishment. Thus, the fewer gaming devices per square foot, the lower the profit per square foot, and vice versa. For the operator of a gaming establishment it is therefore highly desirable to increase the density of gaming devices on the available gaming floor space. In this regard, however, there has been very little progress in the past. The overall physical size of gaming devices has remained substantially constant. It is believed that among the factors which have prevented an increase in the density of video gaming machines on the available gaming floor space has been the above-mentioned interference problem between CRTs located in close proximity.